


Band AU

by Topiwolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topiwolf/pseuds/Topiwolf
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Coming soon... maybe


	2. Logan

Character's Full Name: Logan Meg Rhymes  
Age: 19  
GENERAL INFO:  
Nickname: Lo, Meg  
Instrument: Drums, Piano  
Birth date: November 3  
Ethnic background: Welsh  
Current address: 401 Chimney Street  
Does s/he rent or own? Rent  
Does s/he live with anyone? Vi, Ro, Pat, Violet and Thomas  
Describe the area in which s/he lives: Rual  
Brief description of room: Bed, Desk, Bookshelf, Dresser, Birdcage  
When someone walks in, what's his/her first impression? Carefully planned  
Pets? Yes  
If yes, what kind? A White Raven  
Name(s)? Befog  
How important are they? Very important  
How well are they treated? Like royalty  
Current occupation: Percussionist for the band  
Job satisfaction: very happy with it  
Income: about $4,000 every two months  
Education: Preschool, Elementary, Middle school, and 4 year college(music major)  
Does s/he drive? Not usually  
What kind of car does s/he own? Navy Blue Chevrolet Silverado  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Any significant previous romantic partners? Eli, Lewis, and Bella  
PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:  
Height: 6ft  
Weight: 160 lbs  
What is his/her body type? Inverted Triangle  
Eye color? Dark Blue  
Does s/he use glasses, Contacts, Hearing aid? Glasses(Contacts when Performing)  
Skin tone: Rose Beige  
Face shape? Heart  
General health? Good  
Any chronic conditions? No  
Any current health problems? No  
How does s/he dress(Everyday):  
PRICE: Average  
STYLE: Conservative  
Does s/he dress to be noticed? No  
Any special jewelry? Tie  
Other accessories: Friendship Bracelet, unnoticeable nose piercing  
Grooming: Every hair in place, very neat  
Hairstyle: Slicked back  
How does s/he dress(Performance):  
PRICE: Expensive  
STYLE: Trendy  
Does s/he dress to be noticed? Yes  
Any special jewelry? Gold nose ring  
Other accessories: Friendship Bracelet  
Grooming: Clean but sloppy  
Hairstyle: Slightly falls over eyes  
Natural hair color: Medium Brown  
Current hair color: Royal Blue Tips  
SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:  
Pace: Medium-fast  
Accent: No Noticeable Accent  
Mannerisms/demeanor? Cool/confident  
Typical posture: Stands straight but not stiffly  
Gestures: Deliberate and controlled  
EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:  
Any addictions? No  
Morning Routine: Wake up, Eat breakfast, get dressed  
Afternoon/Workday: Either perform or help Thomas w/ paperwork  
Does s/he stop for lunch? Split between Pat, Ro, Thomas and Himself  
Dinner: Whatever Patton makes  
Evening: Read or watch TV  
Bedtime: Brush teeth, get in pajamas, sleep  
Skills/Talents: Great at math and playing percussion instruments  
What is s/he particularly unskilled at? Feelings/Emotions  
Any hobbies? Knitting/Crochet  
THE PAST:  
Hometown: Sutton, Florida  
Was his/her childhood happy? Yes until his mom died  
Most significant childhood event: His mother dying  
Other significant childhood events? Stealing for the first time, older sister getting first job  
Significant past jobs: Working at Sugar & Spice Cafe for a year  
Any police record? Yes  
If so, what was the arrest for? Caught stealing  
Convictions? No(?)  
Sentence(s) served? A week of outta school suspension  
First crush or romantic love? Patton  
Major accidents or traumas? Getting stabbed w/ a broken bottle while protecting sisters  
How is s/he still affected, if at all? Scar on his stomach & freaks out when glass breaks  
FAMILY OF ORIGIN:  
Mother's name: Estrella Noche-Rhymes  
Mother's current status: deceased(died when Lilly was about 3 years old)  
Mother's occupation: stay at home mom  
Describe the mother's relationship with character: loving  
Father's name: Robert Rhymes  
Father's current status: living  
Father's occupation: Being an abusive fuck also an alcoholic  
Describe the father's relationship with character: they hate each other  
Any siblings: Yes three. Names; Lilly, Lina, Luna  
Relationship with each:  
Lilly-Youngest(17), kind of a nuisance  
Lina-Lo’s Twin(19), good friends  
Luna-Eldest(27), barely knows her  
RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:  
Who is his/her best friend? Virgil  
Other close friends: Patton, Roman and Thomas  
How in general does s/he react to or is perceived by  
Friends? Acts cold but is actually really kind and caring  
Strangers? Cold, analytical, and intimidating  
Children in general? Scary  
Others who are more successful? Loser  
Others who are less successful? Intimidating  
Competitors? Kinda scary  
Authority? Stubborn  
Anyone who challenges him or her? “Oh you can try but you’ll lose”  
Anyone who angers him or her? Terrifying  
Anyone who asks for help? Depends either helpful or completely useless  
What do most people consider likeable about him/her? Really smart  
What do most people consider his/her biggest flaw? Seems emotionless  
Any secret attractions? Patton  
If so, does the other person know it? No  
Is s/he generally monogamous or uncommitted? monogamous  
Worst end of a relationship: Death(Lewis)  
Whom does s/he most rely on for practical advice? Virgil  
Whom does s/he most rely on for emotional support? Patton or Thomas  
Whom does s/he support? Band mates and sisters  
MENTAL ATTITUDE/PERSONAL BELIEFS:  
Any psychological issues? PTSD… I guess  
Is s/he an optimist or pessimist? Realist  
Most comfortable when: In a library or performing  
Most uncomfortable when: Trying to comfort someone  
What does s/he most value/prioritize? Family/Friends  
What is his/her biggest embarrassment? Using infinitesimal wrong  
Does s/he believe in fate or destiny? No  
Is s/he superstitious? No  
Character's greatest strength: Curiosity  
Character's greatest flaw: Blunt  
Other good characteristics: Love of Learning and Self-Control  
Other character flaws: Callous, Perfectionist and Sceptic  
Biggest regret: Not saving his mom  
Other regrets: his last words to Lewis  
Proudest accomplishment: Getting his degree  
Other accomplishments: He can math, Won the spelling bee  
Biggest secret(s): Abusive father  
Does anyone else know these secrets? Yes, Virgil  
If yes, how were the secrets revealed? In middle school he saw the cuts and bruises  
How does s/he react to a crisis? Giving out jobs for people to do  
What usually causes the problems in his/her life? Mental issues  
How does s/he react to change? Kinda stressed out  
What would s/he most like to change about her-/himself, and why? Scars because they are constant reminders of his father  
What does he/she actively work to gain, keep or protect? His friends/family  
What event or occurrence does s/he most dread or fear? Losing his family and friends  
LIKES/FAVORITES:  
Food: Crofters Jam  
Drink: Coffee  
Color: Dark Blue  
Book: The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie  
Film: Big Hero 6  
Music/Song: Classical  
TV: Sherlock  
Sport: Ballet  
Motto/Quote: “FALSEHOOD!!”  
Hangout(s): Tree house he and Virgil built  
Possession: Stuffed bear Patton made


End file.
